1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a conveyor device of an image forming apparatus configured to convey a sheet or a tray on which a recording medium is placed, and an inkjet recording apparatus configured to eject ink droplets onto the sheet or the recording medium which is conveyed by the conveyor device.
2. Description of Related Art
A known inkjet recording apparatus is configured to record an image onto a sheet or a tray on which a recording medium, e.g., a CD or a DVD, and convey the sheet or the tray by a conveyor device.